The present invention relates to the electrical, electronic and computer arts, and more specifically, to augmented reality gaming.
Augmented reality (“AR”) gaming is a location-based form of interactive entertainment. A game player consents to having their location tracked by a mobile device that they use to play the game. While playing the game, the mobile device displays a real-time image of the game player's location sometimes overlaid with an image of one or more game items (e.g., characters, resources, or game locations). Using the mobile device, the game player interacts with the virtual game items that are “present” at the player's real world location. Thus, as an essential part of the game, the player transits between real world locations and spends time in particular locations interacting with the game. One important aspect of a location-based augmented reality games is “trust” about real world locations.